Bound In Lust
by Sin Maxwell and Co
Summary: Stand alone oneshot epilogue thingie for Contracts In Lust. Enjoy! HPLV


Okay okay! So I decided to do a sort of stand alone, one shot sequel/ epilogue thing. Shows what happens four months later. Hehehehe…Kinda crackish but it's good.

Disclaimer: Nope.

Chapter One and only

**"WHAT?!"**

As soon as he heard it, he knew that it couldn't be good. Tom stood at the door of Master Rakhai's study, talking to the demon lord on his way out. He had delivered Matthias home to his Miya and Elite three hours ago. What his lover was up to now, he was somewhat afraid to know. Matthias was still sore at him about carting him off to Budapest but he knew that the Incubus had enjoyed himself. Tom had made a mental note to get him out of the Underworld more often. A large boom and a crash from the floor above was heard and suddenly, they saw Jadan running passed towards the opposite side of the manor. Miya came bouncing down the stairs with a delightful smirk on her face as if everything in the world were peachy keen and the whole upstairs wasn't being destroyed by what was undoubtedly a furious Matthias. Master Rakhai stepped in front of her before she could escape their questioning.

"Miya, my dearest sweetness, what have you done to our Matthias?" He asked calmly, obviously beginning to worry at the sounds of outrage and destruction coming from his upstairs.

Her grin grew wickedly.

"Oh nothing, Father dear. Nothing that you should concern yourself with. Oh. And Happy Birthday, Tom." She chimed merrily before skipping off in the direction of the Elite's hangout rooms.

Another large crash was heard although the noises seemed to be making their way towards the staircase that Tom and Rakhai had the misfortune to be standing near. The Dark Lord was frowning. No doubt he would definitely hear about this. He shared a bed with Matthias after all and there was nothing like angry sex with an Incubus.

"**MIYA RAVEN YOU GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE RIGHT THIS INSTANT!! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!**"

Tom sighed and prepared for the verbal and very possible physical assault he was about to receive. Matthias stormed down the stairs in a rush of swirling, roaring flame and rage.

"Matthias what is going-"

Poor Tom didn't even get to finish his sentence before Micah burst into the room with a shocked and laughing expression on his face.

"NO WAY! Your _pregnant_?! DUDE!" The Sentinel laughed, not taking notice of the fact that his friend had been driven to homicidal rage by that very fact.

Tom felt his jaw drop. It surely would have hit the floor if not for his face. Rakhai coughed, stifling a smile.

"Well, that is most certainly interesting. Tom, are you alright?" The Arch Bishop asked, looking over at his colleague with slight concern.

Tom had been shocked into pure speechlessness and stupidity. Matthias seethed at their side, glaring everywhere else but at Tom. Oh boy. Tom had always wanted to be a father. He had been trying to impregnate Matthias since they met, but his attempts had always been met with failure. He knew that his lover had been taking something but when he had interrogated and searched, he had come up with nothing. Now that Matthias was finally with child, it seemed to good to be true. His lover, however, didn't seem to feel the same.

"Thanks a lot, MICAH! Why don't you just go shove it!" The young General yelled, his temper spiking.

Micah seemed oblivious and kept going as if he had never heard.

"You know, this definitely explains your crazy ass mood swings. I kept telling Mi that you were acting like a teenage girl. Now we know it's all just hormones!"

The room froze as ice had just been dumped on everyone. Matthias's eyes grew cold.

"A teenage girl? Well fine! Now that I know what you and MIYA are saying about me behind my back, I'm leaving!"

"See. Hormones."

"SHUT UP MICAH!!"

Tom came back to higher levels of thought and had the good sense to wrap his arms around the Incubus, quelling his anger. Instead he was met with anxious eyes.

"Is this okay with you? Is it really okay? You would tell me if it weren't wouldn't you? I know you've been trying to get me pregnant forever but it just seems like such horrible timing! I don't want to stop fighting! I like my life! I can't take care of a baby and still be a General! WHAT THE HELL AM I GOING TO DO, TOM?!" Matthias said, freaking out.

Tom smiled and quietly, he leaned down to Matthias's ear.

"This is the best birthday present I've ever been given."

With that comment, all of Matthias's fears, anxieties and anger washed away on a stream of bliss. Tom was right. A baby was the best thing he could ever give him. He wanted a family so badly and Matthias had been trying so hard to prevent that. Selfish, but it was true. Now that it had finally happened, it didn't seem like such a bad thing after all. He had the whole Raml Askaree to help he and Tom raise a child. They could teach it to fight and everything! He could already see his tiny child in miniature body armor, toddling around with a child proofed sword. It was going to be perfect. He gave Tom a smile before kissing him softly on those delicious lips.

"Happy birthday, Tom."

Review!


End file.
